culturefandomcom-20200222-history
A Dry White Season
| starring = | music = Dave Grusin | cinematography = Pierre-William Glenn Kelvin Pike | editing = Glenn Cunningham Sam O'Steen | studio = Davros Films Sundance Productions | distributor = MGM/UA | released = September 22, 1989 | runtime = 97 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $9 million | gross = $3,766,879 | image_size = 250px }} 'A Dry White Season' is a 1989 American drama-historical film directed by Euzhan Palcy and starring Donald Sutherland, Jürgen Prochnow, Marlon Brando, Janet Suzman, Zakes Mokae and Susan Sarandon. It was written by Colin Welland and Euzhan Palcy, based upon André Brink's novel of the same name. Robert Bolt also contributed uncredited revisions of the screenplay.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0097243/ ''A Dry White Season], Internet Movie Database. Accessed Apr. 18, 2011. It is set in South Africa in 1976 and deals with the subject of apartheid. Brando was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor. Plot In 1976, in South Africa during apartheid, Ben Du Toit (Donald Sutherland) is a South African school teacher at a school for whites only. One day the son of his gardener, Gordon Ngubene (Winston Ntshona), gets beaten by the white police after he gets caught by the police during a peaceful demonstration for a better education policy for black people in South Africa. Gordon asks Ben for help. After Ben refuses to help because of his trust in the police, Gordon gets caught by the police as well and is tortured by Captain Stolz (Jürgen Prochnow). Against the will of his family, Ben tries to find out more about the disappearance of his gardener by himself. Seeing the disenfranchisement and helplessness of the black people, he decides to bring this incident up before a court with Ian McKenzie (Marlon Brando) as lawyer but loses. Afterwards, he continues to act by himself and supports a small group of blacks, including his driver Stanley Makhaya (Zakes Mokae), to interview others to find out what happened to Gordon. The white police notices their intentions and detains some responsible persons. To file a civil suit, Ben collects affidavits and hides the information at his house. Ben lets his son in on his plans. His son and his daughter both get to know the hiding spots, and after the police searched through Ben's house earlier, there is an explosion next to the hiding spot because the daughter betrayed it to the police, but the son saved the documents. Gordon's wife, Emily (Thoko Ntshinga), is killed when she refuses to be evicted from her home. Ben's wife and daughter leave. The daughter offers her father to get the documents to a safer place. They meet at a restaurant and Ben gives her the fake documents, which she delivers to the Captain Stolz. Instead of giving her the documents, Ben gave her a book about art. At the end, Ben is run over by Stolz. Stolz is shot by Stanley in revenge. Cast * Donald Sutherland as Ben du Toit * Janet Suzman as Susan du Toit * Jürgen Prochnow as Captain Stolz * Zakes Mokae as Stanley Makhaya * Winston Ntshona as Gordon Ngubene * Leonard Maguire as Bruwer * Susannah Harker as Suzette du Toit * Thoko Ntshinga as Emily Ngubene * Rowen Elmes as Johan du Toit * Michael Gambon as Magistrate * John Kani as Julius * Susan Sarandon as Melanie Bruwer * Marlon Brando as Ian McKenzie * Gerard Thoolen as Colonel Viljoen Production Before production, Warner Brothers passed on the project and it went to MGM. Director Euzhan Palcy was so passionate about creating an accurate portrayal on film that she traveled to Soweto undercover, posing as a recording artist, to research the riots. Actor Brando was so moved by Palcy's commitment to social change that he came out of a self-imposed retirement to play the role of the human rights lawyer; he also agreed to work for union scale ($4,000), far below his usual fee. The salaries of Sutherland and Sarandon were also reduced and the film was budgeted at only $9 million.Collins, Glenn. "A Black Director Views Apartheid," The New York Times (Sept. 25, 1989). The film was shot at Pinewood Studios, Buckinghamshire, England and on location in Zimbabwe. Soundtrack Dave Grusin composed the score that is mostly on the subtle side for the movie. There is no major theme here other than South African trumpeter Hugh Masekela’s mournful flugelhorn passages during the film’s saddest scenes. Kritzerland released the soundtrack on CD, featuring 15 songs from the film’s soundtrack and four added "bonus tracks" (two alternate takes and two source cues). The CD of the soundtrack fails to mention contributing musicians, including Hugh Masekela, nor includes any of the three Ladysmith Black Mambazo songs (written by Joseph Tshabalala) used so prominently in the film. Reception The film was released at a time when South Africa was undergoing great political upheaval and regular demonstrations. The film itself was initially banned by South African censors, who said it could harm President F.W. de Klerk's attempts at apartheid reform. The ban was later lifted in September 1989 and the movie was screened at the Weekly Mail Film Festival in Johannesburg.Kraft, Scott. "Dry White Season Jolts South African Audience". The Los Angeles Times (Sept. 29, 1989). Brando's performance in the movie earned him an Academy Award nomination for Best Supporting Actor, and he received the Best Actor Award at the Tokyo Film Festival. For her outstanding cinematic achievement, Palcy received the "Orson Welles Award" in Los Angeles. Box office A Dry White Season earned $3.8 million in the United States, [http://boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=drywhiteseason.htm A Dry White Season], Box Office Mojo. Accessed March 19, 2011. against a budget of $9 million. Critical reception The film received mostly positive reviews from critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 81% of 31 critics have given the film a positive review, with a rating average of 6.9 out of 10.[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/dry_white_season/ "A Dry White Season (1989)".] Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved March 19, 2011. Brando, in his first film since 1980,Ebert, Roger. [http://rogerebert.suntimes.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/19890922/REVIEWS/909220302 "A Dry White Season]," Chicago Sun-Times (Sept. 22, 1989). was particularly praised for his small but key role as human rights attorney Ian Mackenzie. Chicago Sun-Times critic Roger Ebert called A Dry White Season "an effective, emotional, angry, subtle movie." The Washington Post's Rita Kempley wrote that "A Dry White Season is political cinema so deeply felt it attains a moral grace. A bitter medicine, a painful reminder, it grieves for South Africa as it recounts the atrocities of apartheid. Yes, it is a story already told on a grander scale, but never with such fervor."Kempley, Rita. "A Dry White Season," Washington Post (Sept. 22, 1989). And Rolling Stone's Peter Travers wrote that director Palcy, "a remarkable talent, has kept her undeniably powerful film ablaze with ferocity and feeling."Travers, Peter. [http://www.rollingstone.com/movies/reviews/a-dry-white-season-19890920 "A Dry White Season,"] Rolling Stone (Sept. 20, 1989). See also * English-language accents in film – South African References External links * * * Movie stills * [http://www.bbc.co.uk/worldservice/specials/133_wbc_archive_new/page2.shtml A Dry White Season] discussion of novel by Andre Brink discusses on the BBC World Book Club Category:Apartheid films Category:1989 films Category:Apartheid in South Africa Category:1980s drama films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on South African novels Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:South African films Category:Films set in South Africa Category:Novels by André Brink Category:Films set in 1976 Category:Courtroom films Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:Films shot in Zimbabwe Category:Film scores by Dave Grusin